The Divine Territory
The Divine Territory (それは神の領域, Sore wa Kami no Ryōiki) is the 17th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary Yoshimori wakes in up in a grassy field to find Lord Uro and Mamezo waiting on him. He catches a glimpse of the writing on his hand, and is reminded of his grandfather's instructions: a loss of focus could mean that Yoshimori might become confused in the god's realm and forget everything about himself. He is to repair the box in Lord Uro's bed, and leave the realm as quickly as possible. Yoshimori finds that Lord Uro's bed is a hovering barrier sphere covered in thick roots and moss. Mamezo snaps at Yoshimori to hurry, noting that he lacks the enthusiasm of the previous Kekkaishi that repaired the bed. Yoshimori swears he'll do a better job than his grandfather, but is surprised when Mamezo corrects him: the previous Kekkaishi was a woman (Tokine's grandmother, Tokiko Yukimura). Outside, Shigemori reflects on the last time he visited the site 50 years earlier. Tokiko prepares to enter the realm, warning Shigemori that he is too inexperienced. When Tokiko notices the writing on her hand is fading, Shigemori quickly rewrites for her, and she is touched by his concern for her. Back in the present, Shigemori waits patiently in case he is needed, just as he did the last time. Yoshimori enters the barrier, which looks like water but is dry. From the inside, he notes that it's similar to a Kekkai. In the center, Yoshimori finds the cracked box. His first attempt at restoring it doesn't seem to do much good, and recalling Shigemori's words that a good user doesn't rely on Shikigami, Yoshimori decides to flood the box with his power. The box is repaired, and the barrier nearly doubles in size, breaking free of the roots. Lord Uro happily jumps inside, activating the barrier's divine field with Yoshimori still inside. Enormous pressure weighs down Yoshimori, and Mamezo reminds him to leave because humans can't withstand the realm's usual state, and that once Lord Uro falls asleep, the exit will close. Yoshimori ignores Mamezo's warnings and insists on asking Lord Uro about Karasumori's origins. Yoshimori's desperation reminds Lord Uro of Tokimori Hazama, who was just as desperate to obtain Karasumori from him. Mamezo tosses Yoshimori out of the realm to protect him, but his memory has already begun to fade: the words on his arm mean nothing to him, he begins to drown in darkness. Suddenly, Yoshimori recalls a childhood memory of Tokine reaching out to save him. He reaches for her hand, only to be grabbed and pulled to safety by Shigemori. Yoshimori tearfully clings to his grandfather, but upon realizing who he is, freaks out. Shigemori notes that Tokiko's repairs should have held for longer, not just 50 years. Unknown to them both, Tokiko watches them from nearby, glad that both are safe. The incident leaves growing doubt in Yoshimori's mind about Karasumori's origins, and he chooses not to share the details of his adventure with Tokine (partially because he's too embarrassed to face her after she "rescued" him again). Navigation Category:Episodes